Wireless communication technology has been developed as a technology for easily transferring and sharing various types of data, such as sounds, images and pictures. With the development of wireless communication technology, diversification of information and a speed of communication have been improved. As functions supported by mobile devices are increased, the performance of central processing units, which may be referred to as application processors (APs), and/or application chips, for implementing the functions are also improved.
As clocks (CLK) of the APs are increased, temperatures of the APs are increased, causing problems in the use thereof. Furthermore, noise generated by the APs affects peripheral device elements mounted on electronic devices, causing incorrect operation of the peripheral device elements or electrical damage thereto.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.